


Into The Wild

by IxWannaxBexAxScreamxQueen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, Magic, Magic-Users, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Occult, Swords & Sorcery, War, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxWannaxBexAxScreamxQueen/pseuds/IxWannaxBexAxScreamxQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serra is a sorcerer's apprentice living in a war torn country and her city is under threat of being overtaken. In an act of desperation, Serra summons an ancient evil named Felzban, despite her good intentions to save her people - not realizing the danger she has brought forth.</p><p>Will Felzban help Serra in her endeavor? Or will he be the catalyst of her doom?</p><p>(Not completed.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP that I am writing on my phone. Updates and posting lengths will be varied.

Into the wild  
You go  
You go  
The trees have teeth  
You know  
You know  
Through flowered meadows  
And over foxholes  
You roam  
You roam  
Always knowing death is close  
To home  
To home 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darkness covered the land, black clouds tore the sky like raging wolves, and cracks of lightning scorched the horizon. The entire atmosphere intensified with dread as wind whiplashed the trees. Thunder shook the ground; as if Cronus himself were escaping the bowels of Tartarus. A stomach churning chuckle emanated from the belly of a cave.

Serra stared wide eyed at the man who stepped out of the cavern's mouth, "Are you truly Felzban? The Unholy Maker?"

"I am." Felzban nodded while his unkempt brown hair moved with the motion, "Are you foolish enough to summon that which you do not know?"

The girl firmly shook her head 'No' trying to quickly regain her previous confidence. Confidence in which she had used to raise this powerful entity from death. Which had been no easy feat considering the lengths she had to go through. This endeavor had also cost her status among her people. Serra would be shunned if not outright killed for this atrocity. The total affront to magic, science, and even nature itself she had incurred. Even if it had been to save her troubled country. Serra had spilled her blood in binding oath to something beyond inherently evil and now she was tied to Felzban beyond escape.

"How does it feel to be a traitorous bitch Serra?" Felzban's eyebrow arched on his grimey face and he grinned as she recoiled at his words. "Did you believe I would be a mindful pet?" A glimmer of naivety dimmed in Serra's eyes and a cruel laugh came from the disheveled man. "I am obliged to obey your whims, but respecting you...I am not."

Out of sheer revulsion of what Serra had done, she had tried to run from Felzban, but the masquerading monster snatched her wrist like a striking Asp. How she wished such a venomous serpent would strike her now!

"I regret to inform you Serra, but I am an unwashable stain. My mark will saturate all in your life and with every dab at my seeping form. I shall only smudge further." Felzban yanked at the trembling girl causing her shoulder to burn. Serra fought to wrench herself free of his taught grasp, but was only drawn closer to his side. Felzban's rancid breath moistened the side of her porcelain face, "I am your badge of sin and I will consume you deeper than the threshold of any vice."

"Release me you deplorable creature!" Serra yelled out over the rumbling of deafening thunder. The arm that had been nearly ripped from its socket was used to hug her own body. Serra trying her best to hold herself together; even if it was done by physical means and Serra fought sobs that threatened to shake her apart, "You are only here out of necessity! I had no other choice!"

The monster shook his head at her, almost as if he pitied her, or more that he relished in it. 

"If there is a will; there is a way. What you have done was dark willed; you discontinued on a lightened path." Felzban's aura became dangerously maniacal. "Nevertheless, here we are, how shall we proceed?"

The girl's throat went dry as her mind raced. What was she to do with him? Serra had resurrected Felzban to right the wrongs of her country, but did not entirely know how to begin. She couldn't very well just march into the capitol and then threaten them with Felzban....could she? What of Serra's safety when the fighting began? 

After all, Serra being one girl and Felzban being one...she didn't even what he was! All Serra knew was that Felzban had been put to death and his remains were sealed in a cave. Felzban's corpse laid to waste for several hundred years, only after he had wiped out an entire civilization with sorcerous powers, and a neighboring land thought it their duty to be rid of Felzban.

"Are you going to answer me?" Felzban's orange eyes boredly analyzing Serra. When he realized she was still in shock, he simply tacked on, "Do you delight in being drenched to the bone?"

A gale of wind screeched as it whipped past and in a fit of desperation clawed at the both of them. 

Serra's silvery hair wildly twisting as it began to tangle; soaked and parts of it hanging heavy from the rain.

"We can go to my home. Its not far from here, just over the hill, and a bit to the west." Serra living closely to the poorer part of the city, but ultimately being of middle class birth. "If anyone were to ask who you are..." Serra biting her lip in thought, "You are the brother of my late father."

"Uncle Felzban." The words being tested on the soulless wizard's tongue. An eyebrow was meticulously raised and then dropped in acceptance, "Lead the way my besinned niece."


	2. Chapter 2

The trek towards the city was streaked with rays of stray moonlight, storm clouds were beginning to roll away, but the atmosphere still held an ominous edge. Serra remained quiet as she pondered on how to manage her newly acquired companion. The disheveled looking "man" kept pace beside her; although it was obvious Felzban could hold a dwarfing lead - his legs alone were rather lengthy and helped determine Felzban had to be over six feet tall. Whereas Serra was merely over five foot five.

Serra snuck glimpses of Felzban from the corner of her eye, but she had a suspicion Felzban knew Serra was looking. Felzban seemed to grow in outward cockiness every time that she did. Serra tried estimating how old he was, but there was no way of truly knowing unless Felzban told her. Especially since he had been dead for centuries and that wasn't including how long Felzban had lived before his death. Serra also wondered if it had even been a true death or if Felzban had been momentarily stripped of power, and simply sealed away until his recent release. If she had to take a guess: Felzban was immortalized in his mid twenties.

"What will your mentor think of this?" Felzban's gnarly haired head nodded toward her ring. The ring being a symbol of tutelage under a sorcerer and also a reserve for power. "I am pretty sure they will suffer a conniption fit."

"I am not going to say anything that will allude to what you are."

"You meant to say - Who I am."

Serra made a derisive snort, "A whole civilization was eradicated under a day's time by you and that does not even include what deplorable acts were committed before then. As far as I am concerned - you are an 'it'. An evil it, but an evil thing all the same."

A chuckle broke through the convening silence, eerily similar to the one from the cave, and Serra had to keep from visibly shuddering.

"You find me despicable and consider me underneath you, but here we are Serra - I have my freedom due to your lapse in judgment." Felzban's words were full of gratitude, but he wore a sneer full of gloating , "Which is hysterical...I must do your bidding, but ultimately Serra - you are more of a prisoner than I."

Felzban's words though few in number; were beginning to hack away at Serra's nerves. If anything she had done him the biggest favor to ever grace his life and he was acting as if she had spat in his face; either that was the case or he was acting the every bit of demon he was rumored to be.

"Do you believe any accomplished practitioner of the magical arts..." Felzban pretended to think of how to finish, but Serra knew he was trying to annoy her, "wouldn't recognize me or at least sense the height of my powerful presence?"

The sad thing was - Felzban had a legitimate point and Serra didn't like it at all. She emphasized this by biting her lower lip and hardening her gaze to look directly at the road ahead.

"Until I can think of a believable excuse, you are my paternal uncle, and you will remain in my home until such a time a plausible excuse can be fashioned." Serra commanded of Felzban in an authoritarian voice, but all it earned her was a snort of derision in turn. "You have even said yourself that you must obey me."

"Indeed. However, I mentioned that your life is now forsaken because of me. My mouth is salivating at the prospect of future atrocities that await you."

"Aren't you quite the charmer?"

"Its what I strive towards." 

In the short distance ahead the city loomed. The city of Wenwurth in all of its lavished glory. Wenwurth was one of the last capitols of the free people. Because it was one of the last - besides Therea and Zulese - made it a target from enslaved nations and more so of a threat from not giving in. Wenwurth wasn't afraid of raising swords or magic against the constant flow of ambassadors trying to persuade them otherwise.

King Arqeth who was leading the crusade of a 'peacefully unified' world. Which was really a pretense for the agenda of creating an Utopian world and those who were considered lesser beings - would provide a cushy life for the newly improved civilization; was currently staying in Wenwurth trying to get the counsel to listen to his pleas and so far King Arqeth's flowery speeches were being rejected.

So far.

It wouldn't take long until the King tired of the charade and would eventually flood the streets with soldiers and his arsenal of magic wielders alike. King Arqeth would declare Wenwurth a city without reason and harboring treasonous intent. He would lament how he had tried to save them, but their ignorance was their downfall.

Serra had heard people whispering in the streets that maybe being in servitude wouldn't be so awful. Perhaps they would be given some sort of nirvana for complying; even if it wasn't as luxurious as their richer counterparts: Their masters.

The thought alone caused Serra's skin to crawl. At this point she would rather be locked in a dark room with Felzban. There was no way Serra would be used as some form of cheap entertainment. Serra aimed to be the greatest sorceress that ever lived. Not some household novelty.

When they finally arrived at her house the streets were completely dark. Not even a single candle or lamp emanated from any of the homes they had passed. Which meant it was very late in the evening and it also meant there would be next to no one to see Serra come back at this hour with Felzban in tow.

"Nice to see the prodigal daughter returns unscathed."

A voice spoke from the darkened entry room and it nearly caused Serra to tear out of her skin. Felzban didn't seem the least bit phased.

"Melcor? Is that you?" Serra asked timidly to her shadowed guest.

"Who else would it be my dear?" The voice murmured as a flash of light encompassed the room. Melcor had lit a lamp and placed it on the table in the middle of the room. "Don't worry. The light can't be seen from the outside." The piercing blue of Melcor's eyes roamed over Felzban and quickly solidified to orbs of stone, "Serra what have you done?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I," Serra faltered for a moment for words, not wanting to disappoint her mentor and then thought about the sorry state of the world around her. Serra's posture straightened to meet Melcor's eyes, "I did what I had to do."

Melcor regarded her defiant pose as if he were a slandered parent, but quickly his shoulders sagged in defeat. Even though his eyes still conveyed his disappointment. What Serra had been hoping to avoid and found ultimately inevitable.

The wizened man lowered himself back to the blue chair he had presumably vacated. Melcor placing a hand tiredly to his forehead and heaving out a frustrated sigh.

"We could have found another way Serra. One that did not involve this monstrosity." The hand Melcor rested against his head - he used to make a fluttering gesture at Felzban. "I cannot begin formulate my rage at this..."

Felzban raised an eyebrow at the words and then let out what sounded like a snigger, "If this is your lightly veiled contempt. I would love to see what uninhibited bliss turns you into." Making it seem as if the emotions could be reversed polar opposites inside Melcor.

"Do not speak to me as if you reserve any right to do so!" Melcor stood angrily in front of Felzban and Serra couldn't get over how fast the distance was closed. "Do not speak at all with your treacherous tongue!"

A crude sort of laughter came bellowing out of Felzban from Melcor's outburst.

"And 'who' are you to me? You do not have dominion over me." Felzban waved a dismissive dirt encrusted hand and Melcor was flung back harshly into the chair. "Have a seat you old goat."

"Melcor!" Serra cried out. 

She quickly made her way to her teacher's side. Serra began sweeping Melcor's salted brown hair from his face, noticing how the air had been knocked from him, and his blue eyes locked onto Felzban.

The demon only smirked back at him. Practically daring Melcor to take another shot at Felzban.

"Felzban! How dare you strike my friend. I thought I was your master! I didn't tell you to attack him." Serra was so upset she was visibly shaking.

"You never said I 'couldn't' attack him either. Besides, he entered my personal space and I didn't like it." Felzban's voice had taken on a territorial note and then suddenly became mockingly flirtly, unnatural eyes raking over Serra, "Although you're welcome to anytime. Your every wish is my command." A snake like tongue protruding lewdly from his mouth.

Serra voluntarily cringed from the action. A firm grip on her forearm kept her from shuddering and recaptured her attention for Melcor. 

"Do you see what have you unleashed?" Melcor's voice was near a whisper, "I should have never lingered on teaching you about the Old Kingdom. I should never have fed your curiosity about 'him'."

"Even if you wouldn't have, you know I would have continued obsessing about him, and the result would have ended the same." Serra had a sad gleam in her eye. She could feel her heart become heavier in every breath.

"Yes, but why Felzban? Of all the things in the world. Serra why?" Melcor's blue eyes searched hers. 

The man was wiser beyond his years, but when it came to Serra - she could confound him like Serra was his own daughter. Because Melcor was so willing to overlook Serra's flaws and shortcomings. She might be a model student, but her curiosity would be her downfall.

"There is no warrior strong enough to stand against Arqeth and if there is...they are apart of his army. And then," Serra's hand gestured from Felzban to Melcor, "You're one of the most powerful wizards I know and he tossed you like you were nothing."

"Well, it's nothing against him personally." Felzban didn't look up from inspecting the dirt caked under his nails. The threadbare fabric about his shoulders slid as he shrugged. "It took over a dozen capable magicians to lock me away. How could he possibly fair on his own?"

"I am no charlatan - no magician!" Serra watched helplessly as Melcor jumped back to his feet. "I can't stand to be in his God forsaken presence any longer! Serra, you take care of yourself while I think on how to cast this demon back to his eternal pit!"

And with that Melcor angrily marched out the door. Serra was thankful when he remembered to quietly shut the door behind himself. But when it finally set in that Serra was completely alone with Felzban...she almost made to follow Melcor.


	4. Chapter 4

"Seems we find ourselves alone once again." The orange catlike eyes of Felzban looked slanted with amusement. "What are we to do now?" His voice held a hint of suggestion and it made Serra feel entirely uncomfortable.

The stench that cloaked Felzban wafted toward Serra, causing her to make a face of disgust, and she had to keep from physically gagging.

Felzban smelled as though he had rolled in something that had died. Although that ascertainment wouldn't be too far off. Since Felzban had been supposedly dead for centuries. 

Serra's eyes narrowed on him as she allowed herself to truly look upon Felzban. Instead of the previous nervous glances.

From head to toe Felzban was smattered with thick patches of dirt. His hair a horridly tangled mess of filthy brown locks. A gnarly bush of that same matted brown covered his face; in what Serra assumed was a moustache and beard. Felzban's clothes looked like the robed rags of a dungeon prisoner's - made of a coarse material and was so worn it was transparent in places. Thankfully not in the places that mattered.

"The bathroom is that way." Serra barked at him in a nasally voice, while she held her nose with one hand, and pointed with the other. She could no longer tolerate the noxious fumes that roiled from Felzban's person. "Please feel free to drown that offensive odor. There's bath oil, shampoo, bar soap, and perfumed oil."

Felzban simply stood there enjoying Serra's discomfort. He took a few steps toward her and chuckled as she held her breath and clenched her nose tighter.

"Go!" Serra shoved him away and in the direction of the bathroom. "This is an order! Go bathe and don't come out until you smell like a spring garden!"

Felzban did as she commanded and shuffled out of the room. Once he was out of sight - Serra went into her parents room. She knew some of her father's old clothes were still in there. Serra hadn't been in that room since he had died and her mother had left Serra to fend for herself.

Serra decided upon a pair of black riding pants, white dressing shirt, and a brown leather vest. Those articles being easy to find. Serra had to search the closet for a pair of riding boots.

Serra's father had been a messenger between the kingdoms and her mother a royal seamstress. Both of her parents blatantly ignoring their magical heritage. Neither of them were happy when Serra had chosen to pursue that part of herself.

It was almost a chore to get to her feet. Serra could spend hours in her parent's room. Every object held a handful of memories and twice as much heartache.

The bathroom door was quickly opened to set the clothing inside and Serra was even faster at closing it.

"You could join me." Felzban called to Serra through the door. "I could use an extra set of hands."

"You're a powerful devil. Why don't you conjure yourself up a pair?" Serra haughtily retorted over her retreating shoulder.

A second later Serra felt water sloshing around her and after giving her brain a moment to catch up, she realized where she sat - in the bath with Felzban.

Felzban's face stared across from hers and it was plastered with a smug smirk. Serra could feel her ears burning with rage. The beast had transported her into the tub. Serra cringed at how murky the water had become and could bring herself to think of the multiplying germs. What if he was carrying an ancient disease?

Then another thought dawned on Serra: Felzban is stark naked and sharing a confined space with her.

Serra couldn't scramble out of the bath fast enough and thanked her stars for the filthy water. Because without it she just might have had to scald her retinas.

"What is wrong with you?!' Serra screeched as her sopping wet clothes clung to her body. She had hurriedly faced away."I commanded YOU to bathe and that did not include me."

The sound of splashing filled the room as Felzban began to stand up. Serra whipped around quickly only to spin back away again. Although she had just glanced a good portion of the creature's bare body and Serra fought the swell of admiration that threatened her sanity.

"You told me to conjure up a pair of hands, but you didn't specify from where." Felzban dried himself off with the towel he had been given. "Be thankful that I left them attached."

"Is that supposed to make me FEEL better?" Serra asked incredulously.

Felzban was already halfway into the clothes Serra had brought him. He shrugged as if he could care less.

"I wouldn't expect such a prudish girl to find any humor in this." He pulled the vest on over his shoulders. "I am decent now O'Virginal One."

It took Serra all she had not to turn and angrily hurl herself at him. Maybe claw an eye or two out of his stupid face. But Felzban was pretty powerful and her slave or not; there is no telling how he would seek retribution. If Serra could even latch onto him in the first place.

"How do I look? Do I have your approval now?" Felzban spun around in small circles before Serra.

The longer she stared at him the more her irritation grew at his facial hair and the long scraggly hair on his head. Serra could feel the heavy weight of the frown on her face.

\------------

About an hour later Felzban was the one frowning. Serra had shaved his face and cut off a great amount of his hair. He had cursed at her the whole time, said she was depleting him of character, and that he looked more like a normal human being. Felzban prided himself on his terrifying outward appearance. He enjoyed appearing as a demonic entity loosed upon the world. Now he was similar to any other domesticated mundane.

"Perhaps we should give you a mani-pedi next." Serra was teasing him. Delighting in how his temper flared. Starting to feel in control of the situation. "Hmmm, maybe even sculpt those caterpillar eyebrows."

A low growling sound rumbled from Felzban's chest. He was growing less amused by the second and Serra wondered how strong their bond truly was - if he would forsake it. Snap her delicate neck.

"Keep going" Felzban prodded her with slitted eyes "what else would you like to change?"

The heat from behind the orange orbs barely contained. He continued to look less human the angrier he became. The tips of his ears more pointed, canine teeth sharper, and his hands like feral claws. Felzban carried the wrath of a tiger and the focused ferocity of a wolf. 

All over a simple grooming. Serra inwardly trembled wondering what he would morph into during a true battle. 

"You need to be seen as more approachable if my plans are going to work." Felzban arched an eyebrow at the ludicrous statement. Serra felt her throat become dry and she struggled to continue. "We need to gather an army. The last of the free cities governing bodies refuse to engage Arqeth. It goes against their laws of pacifism. They will try every other alternative and possibly try arresting him or simply kicking him out. As a couple of those alternatives."

"Then they are fools and they deserve to die."

"Yes they are fools, but deserving of death? No. They are only trying to do what is best and at the same time uphold their values." A strand of hair fell in Serra's pouting face. "Demons are rumored to be able to beguile people. The grooming should enhance that capability."

Serra was startled as Felzban let out a resigned sigh. He took a seat on the edge of the dingy metal tub and began to pick at the peeling flakes of rust. Reminding Serra of how close she was to living in complete dilapidation.

"I am not a demon, but I am as close to one as you can find. So I assume I am worthy of the title bestowed on me."

Serra could see how world weary Felzban had become over the centuries. Amazed at how his emotions easily fluxed and just as quickly he was back to his cocky self.

"How about we share your bed and become more personally acquainted." It was not a question and more of a statement. 

Serra flushed before regaining herself, trying not to give into his mind games, and ignoring how handsome Felzban looked cleaned up.

"What? I thought I would try my newfound 'demonic guile' on you." He was mocking her she realized. "Are you not persuaded? Should I try harder?" 

Felzban took a teasing step forward and Serra tried to act as though she were unphased. But the closer he became the more Serra could feel a static charge growing. The increasing buildup unsettling her. Eventually causing her to move toward the door.

"Follow me. I will show you to your quarters."


	5. Chapter 5

The sounds of the day beginning and its predawn started to filter into Serra's room. She tried to close her heavy lids and force herself to sleep; making her feel like she was courting futility.

Serra needed sleep even if it meant wasting half the day to do so. Melcor would be truly displeased with her actions, but she couldn't waste time worrying about what he would think - she needed to sleep or else she would be dead on her feet.

Slowly Serra's thoughts circled around to Felzban, who was in the room next to hers, wondering if he even had the need to practice the ritual of sleep.

Perhaps sometime that would be one of many of his secrets that she would come to know. Serra knew so little about him and if this were a chess game he would own half the board by now.

An internal sigh heaved in her chest but she was much too tired to expel it. Instead it bunched there like a coiling Cobra waiting to strike.

Finally after a few moments of practice and even breathing - Serra allowed herself the luxury of slumber - embracing it like a long forgotten friend.

\------------

In the next room the dark sorcerer lay pondering; his dark eyebrows knitted together; arms casually resting under his head.

Even he couldn't make much sense out of the girl's stupid decision. Serra had most definitely put herself in a bleak bind and he had no choice except to be ensnared with her.

Being caught like a rabbit was not on the list of things that pleased him. Neither was being the servant of a naive girl either.

Felzban however was not going to bite the hand that freed him, but it didn't mean that he couldn't give it a nip here and there.

Then there was the mechanisms of war and he was now supposedly a cog in this great machine.

Felzban wondered how expendable he was to Serra and if she realized the seriousness of their bond.

By the blood oath that brought him back from "death" - Felzban would do anything and everything for Serra... but the minute her body expired - it would be an automatic sacrifice and release him from the curse of her predecessors.

Felzban didn't even remember how to sleep; he had forgone it for years even before his capture. But he reminisced at how carefree and wonderful it had been; decidedly he allowed his eyelids to slip shut and tried to grasp the dreams that had eluded him for centuries.

Surprisingly he actually fell into a deep sleep. More surprising yet were the images that his mind conjured up and he smiled as he fell into the ethereal warmth of Serra.

In the back of Felzban's mind he chastised himself. After all she was a complete and utter fool; not worth a moment of his yearning. But it had been such a long time since he craved intimacy and a young virtuous blossom lay on the other side of the wall...


End file.
